Conventional electronic components include an electronic component described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-34626. This electronic component has a substrate, a capacitor lower electrode disposed on the substrate, a coil disposed on the substrate, an inorganic dielectric layer covering the coil, the substrate, and the lower electrode, and a capacitor upper electrode disposed on the inorganic dielectric layer and facing the lower electrode via the inorganic dielectric layer. The inorganic dielectric layer has a constant thickness and the inorganic dielectric layer is formed in conformity to the shapes of the coil, the substrate, and the lower electrode.